1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to docking stations for hand held electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station with an opening that accommodates hand held electronic devices with different sizes and shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many styles of handheld electronic devices as for example cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), media players (e.g., music player or video player), cameras, game player and the like. As is generally well known, these devices come in various shapes and sizes (e.g., thickness, width and height). The size and shape is typically dependent on various form factors including but not limited to ease of use, ergonomics, aesthetics, and the size of the components inside or outside the device. While it is likely that different manufacturers may produce the same type of hand held electronic device with differing shapes and sizes, it is also likely that one particular manufacturer may produce different models of the same type of hand held electronic device with different shapes and sizes.
By way of example, the iPod product line, which is manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif. comes in various sizes and shapes. Particularly, the iPod Mini has a pill shaped cross section and dimensions of 2.0×3.6×0.5 inches for 4 GB versions, while the standard iPod has a substantially rectangular cross and dimensions of 2.4×4.1×0.57 inches for a 20 GB version and 2.4×4.1×0.69 inches for a 40 GB version. Furthermore, the iPhoto model of the iPod has a substantially rectangular cross section similar to the standard version, but with dimensions of 2.4×4.1×0.75 for both 40 GB and 60 GB versions.
Many hand held electronic devices include a docking station for providing a convenient interface for transferring data between the device and computing devices such as a personal computers or peripheral devices such as speakers, monitors and printers without having to reconnect and disconnect cables. The docking station may also include an interface for connecting to a power source so that the hand held electronic device can be powered or charged (e.g., battery). In most cases, the docking stations include a slot within which the hand electronic device is received. The slot is configured to have a size and shape that coincides with the size and shape of the hand held device so that the hand held device rests snuggly within the slot. Furthermore, the slot typically includes a connector therein for operatively engaging a port of the hand held electronic device when the hand held electronic device is positioned within the slot. The connector is typically coupled to the external systems (e.g., computer, power source) through a cable so that communications between the hand held electronic device and the external systems can take place.
Because the slot has a size and shape that coincides with the size and shape of a particular hand held device, the docking station is typically dedicated to the particular handheld device. Other devices typically cannot be used with the docking station. The slots themselves are simply incapable of supporting more than one device. As a result, users with an arsenal of devices have to wield a variety of docking stations, one for each device in their arsenal. This produces clutter and can be confusing to the user. This also presents problems to the manufacturer of multiple devices in that they need to produce a variety of docking stations (one for each unique device), which adds costs and complexity in the design, manufacture, assembly, and packaging of the devices. This is especially true with devices in the same product line as for example the iPod described above.
Some docking stations come packaged with removable spacers that can change the size and shape of the slot thereby accommodating more than one device.
Furthermore, in recent years, skins have been created in order to produce more attractive and personalized hand held electronic devices. The skins, which include patterns and various colors, are placed over and in some cases adhered to the outside surfaces of the hand held electronic device. While skins do enhance the look of the hand held devices, they also tend to increase the size of the handheld electronic (and in some cases the shape), and as a result the hand held electronic device no longer fits into the slot of the docking station even when removable spacers are used.
Even if the skin is very thin, the hand held electronic device may have to be forced into and out of the slot due to tolerances between the hand held electronic device and the slot. Again, the slot of the docking station is typically designed for one particular shape and size. If the skin is permanently attached, the docking station can no longer be used. If the skin is removable, then the user must remove the skin in order to use the docking station. Both of these situations typically leave a negative impression on the user. The same problem arises when using protective covers and cases.
An improved docking station that can overcome the above stated problems is therefore desired. In particular, a docking station that can universally accept and support multiple handheld device of various shapes and sizes.